The Snowpoint Gym's Apprentice
by Gamer95
Summary: While attending a tournament in Unova, Candice meets the Dursleys, and the black sheep of the family, Harry Potter. Upon learning of the abuse from Dudley, she personally sees to it that Vernon is arrested. And Harry goes to the best home she can possibly think of: Her own home.


"Ladies and gentlemen, Candice wins!"

The crowd erupted in hundreds of cheers as Candice pulled back her Pokemon. The young woman smiled and waved to the crowd. "Thank you all!" She shook hands with her opponent and swaggered off. 'Now THAT was a good battle. He really knew how to put his Pokemon to their full potential! He's gonna be great someday.' Candice thought cheerfully.

Candice was currently in Unova, testing out her skills in the PWT. She had made it extraordinarily far, all the way to the finals in fact. She was so proud of her Pokemon. She had such great friends...but it was late. Bedtime! Yawning rather dramatically, she made her way to the elevator with a bright smile. She heard scuffling behind her, and turned to see two strangley shaped humans, She averted her gaze quickly, not wanting to seem rude for staring. The smaller ball gasped and laid his eyes on her. She perked up. Sounded like a little fan back there. "I-I-It's Candice!" he exclaimed.

Candice smiled and turned around. 'Well hiya!" she cheered. The small chubby boy cheered happily. She grinned, loving the attention of such a fan. Candice was then smushed into the elevator. She let out an "OOF!" as the fat man's girth began squashing her. It was like sharing an elevator with a Snorlax! She tried to stay quiet though...didn't want to offend. Then she noticed the little boy... There was a little kid behind her leg, flinching really close to the wall. 'Aww, look at their little boy.' She cooed internally. He was tiny and shy and cute... pressed up against the wall. She smiled at him and gave him a wave...Then noticed his black eye. "Aww...what'd your little boy do to his eye?" she asked. She noticed the unsettled expression on the other child's face, and the scowls on the faces of the fat man and his wife. "...what?" she asked.

"...Daddy gave it to him..." Dudley told her

Vernon paled. "Dudley...Why...?"

"Dad, it's wrong!" he snapped

"We've been over this, blast it! We have to beat the freakishness out of him!"

"HE'S NOT A FREAK! HE'S COOL!" Dudley snapped back, louder

"Dudley-"

"Magic is awesome!" Dudley insisted. "He can do cool stuff! You just don't like it because it's not normal!"

"QUIET DUDLEY!" the woman snapped

*Ding*

*Punch*

"ABAMASNOW GO!" Candice called, throwing her pokeball out into the hallway where Vernon was laying after being punched by Candice. The yeti-like Pokemon let out a roar and awaited his trainer's orders. Dudley cheered at the sight of the Pokemon. "Abamasnow! WOOD HAMMER!" Candice called The yeti didn't hesitate, but it did hold back to make sure the man would survive. It bonked Vernon on the head with its hammer, knocking him unconscious. Candice grinned and returned the Pokemon. Then, she knelt down in front of the little boy. "Hi there..." He was looking at her with WIDE eyes. And then he let out a soft whimpering sound. "Hey...shhh...i'm not gonna hurt you..." she cooed. He responded by covering his eyes and trembling like a leaf. "Hey...shhh...kiddo, I promise..." She coaxed. Then Harry felt a pair of hands beneath his armpits. He let out an eep as he was pulled up into someone's bosom. He looked up timidly to see Candice smiling down at him kindly. "Hey...see, I'm nice!" She cooed He sniffled and buried his face into her shirt, clutching at it with his tiny fists. She was the only nice thing around...and he didn't want her to go! He was terrified she would put him down. He didn't want that! He whimpered and snuggled even closer. Candice gave Petunia a scowl. "I'm calling the police and taking him away." She said shortly.

"Good!" She shrieked.

"...they're taking you too."

"WHAT?! NO!" Petunia lunged forward and met Candice's boot. And she fell into the elevator. "EEEK!" Petunia yelped.

"Go, Miss Candice, go!" Dudley cheered. Harry could go be cool somewhere else now!

She pulled out her phone and typed in the police number. As she did so, she stormed away from the elevator. She waited...and waited...until... "Officer Jenny! What's your emergency?"

"Child abuse!" Candice yelled into the mouth piece. "It's disgusting! A fat man's been beating his nephew, for what sounds like no reason!"

"ON MY WAY! Wait, where are you?!" Jenny replied

Candice sighed. "Uh...Hotel next to the big tournament."

"On my way!"

Then static. Candice hung up and saw Petunia trying to sneak away out of the corner of her eye. She promptly kicked her again. "Stay. Right. There." She hissed. "Or Abomasnow will freeze you solid."

Petunia complied. The elevator dinged once more, and Officer Jenny appeared. It had been a mere five minutes since she was called. "I'm here! Oh! Candice!" Jenny exclaimed.

"Hi! I have them right here!" Candice gestured to Vernon and Petunia.

Jenny cuffed them both and crammed them into the elevator. "Thank you Candice!"

Candice tilted her head. "What about the other boy?"

"Um...I'll go somewhere else." Dudley replied. "Harry doesn't want me around."

Jenny squeezed him into the elevator, and they descended. Harry waved goodbye to his cousin, who waved back. And with that, Harry was left alone with Candice. He looked at her with huge, confused eyes. "Hey...feel better?" she asked, stroking his hair. He smiled softly and nodded timidly. She was safe...She was his safe person... He dove back in, hugging her. He wanted to drink in the safety she provided... He felt safe arms surrounding him... And a giggle, which made it even better. "Awww...look at you...so snuggly wuggly..." she giggled. He let out another squeak and hid in her arms. "Aww...Candice has got you..." He sniffled, then opened his mouth as if to speak before looking down. "Let's go take a nap okay? You look sleepy." She said.

Harry looked down and nodded. "Not much of a talker, huh?" Harry shrugged, then was carried into a nearby hotel room. Candice was softly cooing over how cute he was. "Such a poor whittle guy...Candice'll make you ALL better..." Harry was only half listening, his head rested on her chest. He was so comfy...comfier than he'd ever been... Her shirt was soft, her body was warm... He loved her soft, pillowy chest.. And she loved it when she talked nicely to him...It was soothing...Relaxing... He shut his eyes, holding her closer. Candice giggled in response. She had been debating on what to do with him, but now it was decided...She was going to take care of him herself! He was just a baby...babies weren't that hard! Right? Smiling, she carried him to her hotel room. She'd think about it over some supper... She entered the room and walked over to the bed, taking a seat with the boy in her lap. Smiling, she ruffled his hair gently. "Such a cutie...you'll be so easy and fun!" she smiled. He simply yawned softly in response and nestled in closer. She stood and walked over to the mini bar and pulled out a couple of fruit snacks. After placing him in the bed and putting the snacks down for him when he woke up, she kissed his cheek. "Sleep tight." She then tucked him in, and laid his head on her lap. After stroking his head for a few moments, her stomach grumbled. Blushing, she gently placed his head on the pillow. She was going to get a bite to eat at the nearby restaraunt, and think this whole thing through a bit more...Kissing his cheek gently once more, she left the room, making sure to lock it, before exiting the hotel, into the snowy winter air.

She walked through town, humming to herself. She waved at fans, and thought of where to go. She smiled and took in the cold winter air. People thought she was crazy for wearing a skirt in such weather. But she loved it! She sighed and spun a bit before an aroma caught her nostrils. "Ooh, hot chocolate!" She exclaimed cheerfully, failing to mind the ice. She slipped, did a front flip, and landed on her butt. "Ouch..." She muttered, rubbing her rump. Then, just to add insult to injury, a massive pile of snow fell on her from a tree branch with a loud "WHUMP". ACK!" she exclaimed. There was a brief moment of silence, and then the top of the snow pile slowly began to rise, getting higher and higher with each passing second. Eventually, a pair of brown eyes opened from within the white pile and blinked twice. "Ugh...snow, you jerk..." She sighed, shaking out.

Yes, if there was one thing she didn't like about winter, it was her upsetting tendency to fall into it once every time she set foot out the door. It made travel such a problem...but at least the cold didn't bother her, anyway. Now she REALLY wanted that hot chocolate, though, and maybe a doughnut. OH! She could get something for Harry too! But he was in sleepy bye...oh well! Warm food! She would feed him when he woke up. And then there would be cuddles. Lots and lots and lots of cuddles. Because cuties needed cuddles! And he was an abused cutie...He REALLY needed to be shown some love... Lots of love...too much love. Shaking her head, she made her way to the bakery to obtain the hot chocolate. And Donuts. Lots of Donuts. Enough for a feast! She entered the shop and waited in line, smiling. It was a short line, so that was good. Less time to wait. A nagging thought was picking her brain...

What if she messed up? What if she didn't do it right? What if he hated her? She knew how fragile he must be... She shook her head and smirked. She'd just have to try extra hard! While being Extra Gentle! If he got hurt...oh... Candice sighed deeply.

She'd have to be...REALLY careful... She decided she would be optimistic about the whole situation. It was all gonna be fine! It was all going to be okay! Everything would be- DONUTS! She'd gotten to the front. "Um...Hi, I'll take two hot chocolates and two large boxes of doughnuts..."

"Candice?! A gym leader!" The cashier gasped.

"Uh...Yeeeeah, please don't draw attention to it..."

"Sorry ma'am...it's on the house." she winked

Candice grinned. "Oh my gosh, thank you!"

"No problem!" she smiled, making the refreshments. Candice waited patiently, smiling warmly.

Soon, shehe had two large boxes on one arm, And a carrier with the steaming cups in the other. She hummed cheerfully as she made her way down the street. The Snow in the air, and the people walking about, filled the area with a happy sort of energy. Alas, she had to step indoors soon.

She entered the hotel, grinning happily. She made her way up to her room to find Harry was awake, sitting in the bed and staring forward listlessly. "Little boy? You oka-" The little one had jumped off the bed and toddled over to her, grabbing onto her leg. He let out a soft whimper and teared up slightly, resting his head on her leg. "Aww...were you scared?" She asked, kneeling down. He sniffled and nodded in response. He opened his mouth, as if to speak, but froze, as if thinking better of it.

"Well, Candice is here! It's okay..." She whispered. He looked up at her and nodded with a small smile on his face. Then he reached up to her, hoping to be picked up. She complied, lifting him up gladly. "I brought back some treats for you! Did you eat your fruit snacks?" He shook his head. Candice gave him a bemused smile and kissed his temple. "Well, you should eat those up first, kay?" She stepped over to the bed. He nodded and the snacks were placed in his hands. He looked at the package and his shoulders sagged. How did he open these...?

Candice smiled and pulled open the packet for him. "Now open wide!" She said as she pulled out one of the treats. He opened up his mouth, and a strawberry one was placed in there. He chewed slowly, savouring the flavour of the snack. He swallowed, then another was placed in his little mouth. He clapped his hands happily. This was so nice! Candice giggled and put a few more in. Such a cutie... Finally, all of the fruit snacks were gone, in his little tummy. But it growled once again... Well of course those little fruit snacks wouldn't be reached into the donut box and pulled out a regular glazed one, smiling. "Okay, try one of these if you're still hungry." She cooed. The boy eyed it suspiciously... Then decided if the fruit snacks were so yummy, this could be good too. He opened his mouth and took a bite of the doughnut. Then he instantly wanted more. He nodded and opened his mouth. Candice giggled and fed him the rest of the doughnut. Harry smiled and pointed at the box. Candice giggled. "You're STILL hungry?" He nodded, and looked down, shamed."Aw, it's okay! Here!" She handed him another doughnut.

Harry scarfed it down, fast. Candice giggled at his eager eating. "Aww...all hungry!" she giggled, happily watching. She decided to give him his hot chocolate too. "Here hun...drink this!" she coaxed, holding the cup to him. He blinked as he took it out of her hands. He smelled it...it smelled yummy... He raised it to is lips and took a sip. He winced slightly as it burned his mouth. "Oh careful! It's a little hot!" she warned, too late. He teared up slightly and placed it on the dresser. She noticed his tears and got in front of him. "Hun..? What's the matter?" He pointed at the hot chocolate accusingly. "Oh, it's Hot Chocolate dear. You have to blow on it." She cooed. Harry looked at the cup again uneasily. He carefully blew on it, for a couple moments, but then took a sip. It was a bit more...consumable now, and it tasted okay. He soon had dranken down near all of it. It was...really good!

Soon enough he had a little brown moustache of hot chocolate.. Candice grinned and decided to NOT tell him about it. Giggling, she patted his head. "Now eat your doughnut." Harry nodded and took a bite. It was sooooo good... But he couldn't eat anymore...he was full... Wordlessly, he rested his head on the pillow again. Candice grinned and kissed his cheek. "Sleepy again?" Harry nodded and looked up at her tiredly. "Hey...what's your name sweet heart?" She asked

Harry hesitated. "...H-H-Harry..." He spoke softly.

"You're voice is so cute!" Harry let out a squeak and hid under the covers, blushing profusely. "Heehee...alright Harry...sleep tight." She cooed. Closing his eyes, he drifted off and slept peacefully. Candice grinned and changed into her PJs, hopping into bed next to him and pulling him close. He was a cuddly little teddy, that much was certain. She yawned, hugged him, and allowed sleep to steal her away. Soft snoring was heard.


End file.
